Spice it Up!
by ace1queen
Summary: Tsukino Amaya, still feeling traumatic from her past of her beloved parents' death, transfer to a new school and meets the infamous player, Kagamine Len, causing hatred to bloom between those two. What will this turn out to be? Inspired by SPICE! OCxLen DISCONTINUED
1. INFO

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated here on Fanfiction for a few months, I had been updating on Quizilla, and I haven't been focusing on writing much, rather shifting my attention to drawing. **  
><strong>Anyway, I'm so sorry about updating so late. And i would also like to thank those who reviewed on my 'Do You Love Me' Yusei Fudo oneshot, and seeing how many people favourited it :D <strong>  
><strong>I'm happy that you enjoyed it and took the time to read it! <strong>  
><strong>Anyway, About this one - it's obviously a Kagamine Len story, focusing around him with my OC, Tsukino Amaya. <strong>  
><strong>Here's a link to her picture: .-y_CjDiv7ptc/Tc9flC6pf9I/AAAAAAAAAIc/jRGo_\**  
><strong>The first few chapters will be quite short, but hopefully i will be actually bothered to make longer chapters.<strong>  
><strong>I also posted these chapters on Quizilla some time back, the main difference is that they have pictures, whereas this one doesn't.<br>**

**Inspired by the song, 'Spice' by Kagamine Len :D**  
><strong>Anyway, please enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>|Info| Spice it Up! [Kagamine Len] <strong>

**Name:**Tsukino Amaya _[Tsukino__means__ '__Moon__Field__' __and__Amaya__means__ '__Night__Rain.__' _

**Age:**16years old [Len should be around that age in that]

**Appearance: **Long raven black hair that reaches to her waist, and cold grey-blue eyes that hardly shows any emotions.  
>She also wears fake thick-rimmed glasses to hide her almost ½ her face, because she's afraid of looking at herself. – She looks like her mother, but she has her father's eyes. –And whenever she looks at herself in the mirror, she sees her deceased parents instead of herself. And she will get a trauma that lasts awhile whenever she looks at herself.<br>**[A/N:****Link****to****picture: ./-y_CjDiv7ptc/Tc9flC6pf9I/AAAAAAAAAIc/jRGo_]**

**Personality:** Extremely cold and distant. Amaya has a genuine habit of glaring (even if it can't be seen, and/or when she's wearing her glasses). She has a complete lack of emotions, the only time when she shows emotions is when she shows pure anger and disgust on her face. She hardly talks and smiles, and barely makes an attempt to befriend anyone. The only she does this, the more withdrawn and unfriendly she will become. She thinks that the world is stupid, and tends to use harsh words to inflict pain on anyone.

**Family:** Her parents died, protecting her from a car accident, they used themselves as a shield to protect Amaya from any damage that would've killed her. Amaya saw her parents died and never forgave herself for the fact that they died protecting her – she was 9years old at the time. – That's the reason why she wore glasses to hide her face so she won't look at herself, and her cold, withdrawn personality.

**Past:** She was alone for 8 years, after her parents died in the car accident, and she still has nightmares of it. Her relatives barely gave her attention and didn't even talk to her after her parents died. Due to that, she became the cold, distant person she is now. She blames herself for her parents' deaths, and doesn't even forgive herself even though her parents wants her to be happy and move on.

**Dreams:** She doesn't have dreams. Before her parents died, she had plenty of dreams to last a lifetime, but they all crashed down when her parents died. But she has one wish, to see her parents again.

**Hobbies:** Talking to her parents' grave and/or picture(s), staring into space and stare at the moon at night.

**Likes:** She **LOVES**her parents (her whole world came crashing down when they passed away), she's fond of ice-cream but rarely eats it, being alone, and giving people an emotional scar that never heals.

**Dislikes:** fan girls/boys, arrogant people, people who smiles too much, cheery people, happiness, **LEN****KAGAMINE**(she _**hates**_him, after she met him), her past, going to school, her relatives food that she hates (bitter, sour etc.) and snobs.

**Extra****Info:** She takes off her fake glasses, when she goes to sleep, and when she talks to her parents' grave. She'll also take them off when she recognises someone as a true friend **[A/N:****she ****will ****in ****the ****story****]**and when she's **REALLY,****REALLY** angry with someone.


	2. CHAPTER 1 First Impressions

**|CHAPTER 1| Spice it Up! [Kagamine Len] **

**-First Impressions-**

* * *

><p> <strong>~Kagamine Len~<strong>

_Waking up to the 4am call  
>"Yesterday, where were you and who were you with," you asked?<br>Alternating between evasions and excuses  
>Having fun using them<em>

* * *

><p>A bare-chested handsome boy with golden, blond hair narrowed his cobalt, blue eyes slightly with his hand pulling back his fringe lazily, as he watched his phone ring again, which obviously woke him up from his splendid dream. A clock nearby ticked to 4am. With a smirk, as he guessed who it is and why.<p>

"_Yesterday,__where __were __you __and __who __wer e__you __with?_" the caller demanded. The blonde smirked, he was right. He coolly gave off some excuses, uncaring, still smirking, his cobalt eyes lighting in amusement.

_"__It__'__s __just __you?,__"_ the caller inquired.

My eyes closed, I twirled the sleeping girl's long hair, beside me - around my finger a few times as I answered the _her_ question again.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's just you," you said?<br>Too cliché… it makes me laugh  
>Just want to be tied together with someone?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsukino Amaya~<strong>

A young teenager girl groaned as she tossed in her bed, ruffling the covers as beads of sweat slid down her forehead, as her nightmare that had haunted her for a straight 8 years stabbed into her heart once again.

"_M-mum__…__!__D-__…__-dad!__" _She screamed as she grabbed an empty handful of hand, clawing and thrusting for some mysterious object, unknown. Her chest rose continuously as she panted for breath, and eventually died into soft whimpers. _"__Mum__…__Dad__… __I...lo-__"_

_***BBBRRRIIINNNGGG***_

Her sentence unfinished, the teen's hand slammed onto her alarm clock, shutting it up. "Ugh…" she groaned as she quickly shoved her thick-rimmed glasses onto her nose, and stretched. "Oh…crap…" she mumbled, as she came back to Earth, "New school. Double crap."

* * *

><p><strong>-~o0O0o~-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Kagamine Len~<strong>

Len smirked wolfishly as the tall, beautiful babe wrapped her hand around his head, as she perched herself perfectly onto his desk. 'What was her name again?' he asked himself, silently, and then shrugged it off, it doesn't matter to him. Girls stared enviously at the girl who perched on their idol's desk so gracefully and leisurely. Boys stared hungrily at the girl, admiring her figure, and then shot envious yet admiringly at Kagamine Len.  
>Who doesn't love him? He was the 'Number 1' in this school. Not to mention a Player. Girls fallen heels for him. Boys admire and envy him. Even the female teachers who were twice their age had also fallen for the player's charms and looks.<p>

_Anyone would be mad enough if they didn't love **the **Kagamine Len._

"Class, the teacher announced as he caught their attention, "We have a new student," he announced grandly, when he finally had their notice. He sighed, 'Kagamine-san is always the centre of attention, isn't he?' he thought.

"Is it a girl?"

"Is it a boy? I hope he's handsome! But I bet he's not as handsome as Len-kun!~"

"If it's a girl…I hope she's hot!" ***drools***

"Well, you'll soon find out," the teacher replied, and gestured towards the door, "Come in!"

Len raised an eyebrow. 'A new face, eh?' he thought, 'That's new.'

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsukino Amaya~<strong>

Amaya leaned bored against the wall, as I once again shoved my glasses up my nose. "New school, eh?" she muttered to herself, "How stupid."  
>The voices from the classroom floated to her ears, and she screw her nose in disgust.<p>

"Come in," the teacher said. Her disgusted look faded away and was replaced with a poker-face, only to be hided once again behind her glasses. Sliding the door open to her left with one hand, she walked in, calmly, her mouth pursed in an unnerving straight line. She stood next to her name written on the board and faced the class. Dozens pairs of eyes stared back at her.

"This is our new transferred student, class," the teacher announced, "Tsukino Amaya."

"So…that's what a _nerd_looks like," a boy with blonde hair and cobalt eyes commented, "I always knew that they were ugly, but not _this_ugly."  
>Everyone in the class erupted into laughter, except for 2 students, who shot the boy a look – a girl who looked exactly like him except for the fact that her blonde hair was down, and a white ribbon tied atop her head, and a boy with blue hair and eyes, and the teacher, himself. Their gaze were settled onto the boy who remarked so cruelly, and their eyes flickered back to the new girl. As the laughter died down, everyone were shocked to find the new student standing her ground, yet so calmly and poised as nothing as struck her.<p>

The boy, Kagamine Len clenched his teeth as he watched the new girl, standing her ground like nothing has been afflicted onto her.

Tsukino Amaya, aka the new student (or 'nerd'), raised her chin coldly, and she turned her head slightly to face the boy who had remarked such rude words. From the straight line, her lips were formed into was slowly turning into a smirk, "I believe you're talking about yourself, **Mr ****Stupid ****Arrogant ****Bastard**," she retorted coldly.

Everyone gasped. No one had ever talked like that back to _the_Kagamine Len.

"Sensei," the girl said, as she averted her gaze back to the teacher who's still gaping, "Where do I sit? And if you don't mind, I would like sit at the back. Oh and, get me a sit who's far away from that Mr Stupid Arrogant Bastard, please." There was a hit of threat in the tone of her voice. A very dangerous one.

The teacher gulped. 'I have a feeling that this new girl, Tsukino-san will be even worse than that Kagamine,' he thought, and nodded, feeling like he'd been backed into a corner.

Taking that as 'Yes,' Amaya walked her way calmly towards her new seat. Eyes followed her as she approached her seat.

Kagamine Len narrowed his eyes followed Tsukino Amaya. _No__one__talks__back__rudely__and__gets__away__with__it._A smirk formed on his lips as a idea formed in his head. Amaya approached closer and closer – to her seat _and_ready to fall for his plan.  
>Besides that, he's going to make her life <em>Hell<em>.


	3. CHAPTER 2 Hate at First Sight

**|CHAPTER 2| Spice it Up! [Kagamine Len] **

**-Hate at First Sight-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Recap~<strong>_

_Kagamine Len narrowed his eyes followed Tsukino Amaya. No one talks back rudely and gets away with it. A smirk formed on his lips as a idea formed in his head. Amaya approached closer and closer – to her seat and ready to fall for his plan.  
>Besides that, he's going to make her life <strong>Hell.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsukino Amaya~<strong>

Amaya was completely oblivious to Len's plan, as she saw his mouth tweaked into a smirk, as she continued walking to her destination, her seat. As well as, getting closer to the '**Mr ****Stupid ****Arrogant ****Bastard**.' Her eyes narrowed suspiciously behind her thick glasses, as she saw his slight movement, his so called 'infamous' smirk. She knew that look – all too well. 'He's up to something,' she thought, distastefully.

But with every step that seemed like an eternity, as she forwarded on. Her soft, school shoes padded softly on the hard floor of the classroom. At last, she reached his desk, with Len having his eyes closed, and leaning back on his chair. He seemed relaxed, _too_relaxed.

Another step, she took. His eyes snapped open, and with lightning speed, swung his right leg onto the floor, and resumed it to his former place. He smirked with satisfaction, as his chair fell back onto its 4 legs instead of 2.

'Damn it!' Amaya cursed in her head, as she saw the blurred figure, and then the infamous smirk forming on his stupid face again. As if in slow motion, she felt herself stumbling over his stupid leg, and _falling _onto the ground. Her raven-black hair flew into the air, as she felt contact with the stupid floor, as her palms slammed onto the ground. Her glasses that she worn for years went crooked, as she met her contact with the floor. Wonderful. On her first day of school, too. How splendid.

Silence. With everyone, glued to their seats. And Tsukino Amaya, on her knees on the floor as if she's bowing on her knees, in surrender. And Kagamine Len, a satisfied smirk painted on his handsome face, as he inwardly sneered in his mind. 'This is what you get, but this is _only _the beginning, my dear,' he thought, completely unashamed of what he'd just done.

The 'Bubble of Silence' was burst by none than the other, Kagamine Len, as he once again erupted in a cruel laughter. The class followed, who wouldn't? Only 4 people didn't laugh. The teacher, who felt sympathy for the new student. The 2 students who sat in the back, and didn't laugh at Len's so-called joke about 'ugly nerds.' And of course, Tsukino Amaya.

Words couldn't describe how much she felt. She straightened up, her palms leaving the contact with the stupid floor. Her glasses were still crooked, as she stood up and faced Len. He leered at her as she turned to face him. Her glasses only allowed a small portion of her right eyes, allowing a segment of her right eye, to be seen – only to her new enemy, made within less than 5minutes, nonetheless Kagamine Len. Hatred fired in her eyes, as she glared as Len through that small segment which revealed her cold, grey-blue eye.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kagamine Len's POV~<strong>

My leer slowly wiped off as I saw a part of her right eyes, glaring down hatefully at me. The rest of the class didn't noticed, they were too busy laughing, or staring at the back of Amaya-nerd.

I couldn't help but stare in awe at her beautiful eyes. 'They're so beautiful,' I thought, 'If only I could see her full face…'

Her right eye narrowed, furthering her hatred. With only that eye, I could tell that she obviously hates me, but…deep down, you can see the other emotions hided within. …_**Pain**_…_**Loss**_…_**Despair**_…

Her eye(s) flickered, hiding all emotions, as she lifted her hand to adjust her glasses, once again hiding her eyes, as she walked to her assigned seat, ignoring the jeers, laughter and cruel words that were thrown at her.  
>Well, isn't that what she'll get if she throws 'cruel insults' at <em>me<em>?

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsukino Amaya~<br>(No one's POV)**

Her ears didn't burn in embarrassment, as she sat down on her seat. She didn't blush in shame. Behind her glasses, her eyes burned fiercely with hate. Hatred for Kagamine Len. Hatred for the people who were laughing their heads off. Hatred…for…_**everything**_.

'Yea, Go ahead and laugh your heads off,' she thought, bitterly, as she cursed those '_**Chosen **__**Ones**_.'

* * *

><p><strong>-~o0O0o~-<strong>

* * *

><p>What's the point of school if you're not going to learn anything at all? All the teachers left the classroom in a daze (especially the females one), earlier on, after being 'forced' (or flirted with the female teachers) out. Amaya narrowed her eyes as her gaze averted to the player, Kagamine. Hatred still blossomed in her heart, blooming beautifully like a rose.<p>

He was flirting with the girls, smiling and smirking at them 24/7. He called them 'babe, sweet heart, sweetie, honey' and words that Amaya couldn't even bother remember. Not that they were even _worthy_ for her to remember. They were disgusting… _**HE **_IS DISGUSTING. 'He can't even remember his 'girlfriends' names,' she thought, as she thought with revulsion. He has the word, 'PLAYER' written all over him.  
>This is definitely, <em><strong>HATE <strong>__**AT **__**FIRST **__**SIGHT.**_

Giving, a distasteful snort, she averted her gaze to the window on her left, her chin resting on the back of her right hand.  
>Aah… The pleasure of sitting right next to a window.<p>

Unknown to her, the 2 students who didn't laugh, stared intently and curiously at her as she gaze out of the window. They were only separated by one table and chair.

"Let's approach her and introduce ourselves at lunch, Rin," the boy with blue hair and matching eyes whispered to his friend next to him.

His friend, now known as Rin nodded, "Yea, Kaito," she agreed murmured in response as stared at Tsukino Amaya in pure interest, "She's a really interesting character…much better than my twin brother, whom she defied so bravely." She sighed in soft admiration.

Other than those 2, Kagamine Len also shown an interest in Tsukino Amaya. Who defied him so bravely and doesn't even give him the respect and honour that he deserves? As well as giving him the 'crazy/lost in love' look that his fan-girls always show him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I do wonder…is this really 'Hate at First Sight?'<br>Or would it be, a line that everyone knows so well – 'LoveatFirstSight?' **_


	4. CHAPTER 3  Bitter Emotions

**|CHAPTER 3| Spice it Up! [Kagamine Len] **

**-Bitter Emotions - **

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Recap~<strong>_

Other than those 2, Kagamine Len also shown an interest in Tsukino Amaya. Who defied him so bravely and doesn't even give him the respect and honour that he deserves? As well as giving him the 'crazy/lost in love' look that his fan-girls always show him.

_**I do wonder…is this really 'Hate at First Sight?'  
>Or would it be, a line that everyone knows so well – '<span>Love <span>at First Sight?' **_

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsukino Amaya~<strong>

Lunch. Bored out of her mind, she still kept gazing out of the window, totally ignoring the glares that the stupid fan-girls had been shooting at her for the disrespect Amaya spat in their beloved Len's face.

Giving a sigh, finally moving out of the 'frozen' position that she had been a statue for quite a awhile.

The fan-girls followed Kagamine Len loyally as he strolled coolly to the door, with his hands shoved in his pockets quite leisurely. "Len-kun!~" Some fan-girl squealed with adoration, soon after the bell signalling Lunch, "Would you like me to buy you Lunch? For free of course! What would you like?"

Amaya hid the snort that she was about erupt as soon those words came out of the fan-girl's mouth.

"No, No, No," Len smirked as he draped his arm over the fan-girl, thus making her faint inwardly, her eyes ridiculously turning into love hearts.

"LEN!~" another girl with long brown hair that flowed like the river in the air, with matching eyes, with little tears swimming in her eyes. Her chocolate-brown hair drifted around her, as her school uniform swayed slightly, giving her a 'Princess' look. "Where were you last night? I had been worried sick!"  
>More tears poured from her eyes, as the fan-girls gave her the 'Look,' and the boys sighed in admiration as they watched the 'Princess' acting all 'dramatic' and 'teary.'<p>

"What a drama queen," Amaya muttered under her breath, "Her acting is so fake, that it sickens me to death," as she resume back to watching the window. And rather unfortunately to her, the whole dramatic event is being reflected, much to her annoyance and disgust.

Len blinked at her, whilst the brunette fan-girl sobbed, burying her face in her hands. "I thought, what if Kagamine Len had died!" she continued as she lifted her face from her hands, now all tear-streaked.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT!" One of the fan-girls accused the Drama Queen. The brunette nodded her head in agreement as she dabbed away her tears with a handkerchief. "I know that," the Brunette sighed as she twirled towards Len, her hair swaying with the movement, and as tears slid down her cheeks.

'Fake, fake, fake, fake,' Amaya thought with strong distaste, 'What an idiot. Only the blind and stupid wouldn't know that she's acting.'

Len smiled as 'perfectly' as he can, as he lifted his arm from the fan-girl. "Look Honey," he began all sweetly, his words rolling with sugar as he took the Drama Queen's hands in his grip, and his gaze penetrated deep into her heart. "I was _busy_, you see, my beloved."

"Aah…" the brunette sighed, as a blush heated her cheeks, "Len…I'm so happy…" Inwardly, she smiled victorious, savouring the jealous looks the other fan-girls shot her, and she fainted, with love/heat over burst.

"Pfft…What a joke," Amaya snorted, loudly – obviously on purpose. Everyone snapped out of whatever moment they were in and stared incredulously at Tsukino Amaya. Her fingers brushed the door and, slid it open, and she then took a step outside the classroom, with the tips of the fingers still touching the door lightly. As she turned around to face the fan-girls and that stupid Kagamine, the edges of her glasses gleamed, "All of you...are blind as well as stupid, believing in a so-called 'love relationship' that never existed. All of you are clinging and loving nothing, oh and, that's why he's called _**PLAYER**_." She turned herself around.

"HOW DARE YOU!" One of the fan-girls screeched, her voice like some nails scraping on a blackboard to Amaya's ears, "TAKE THOSE WORDS BACK AT ONCE!"

"As punishment, you must spend all your money to buy Len-kun's lunch! And oh, it must be the most expensive bento!" Another one declared, stabbing her finger at Amaya's back.

Amaya released her heavy sigh, "So very blind and stupid. All of you."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

A smirked formed on her lips, and her grey-blue eyes gleamed with mixed emotions, but how does the class know with her back facing them? Taking the tips of her fingers off the door, and slammed her palm onto the face of the door and slid it close.

Finally, out of the classroom, Tsukino Amaya breathed, raising her face to the air as she continued on the journey to find a peaceful and relaxing place to have her lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kagamine<strong>**Len****'****s****POV~**

I couldn't help but still stare with an incredulous expression as that Tsukino Amaya – no NERD said some mere words, and left. Words that didn't affect the fan-girls apart from enraging them. But how come, those 'mere' words left a strange feeling I was unable to unidentified, even still now.

"Len-kun?" the chorus of my fans said as they stared at me.

I turned to them, with a smirk plastered over my face, "Make her life _Hell_, my beloved."

With love hearts in their eyes, and their heart overflowing with the wondrous feeling of love, the fan-girls replied in perfect chorus "OF COURSE WE WILL!"

I smirked once again.

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsukino<strong>**Amaya~  
>(No<strong>**one****'****s****POV)**

Amaya sighed comfortably as she leaned my back against an old Cherry Tree. It's wizened trunk didn't groan any aches of pain as she settled to her liking. She gaze with a soft expression behind her glasses as she stared at the 3 birds flying around the petals, the smallest of them – which must be the child flapped its wings as it soared proudly, chirping happily to its parents. The mother and father clucked to their child, obviously proud.

Amaya swallowed as she recalled her parents. "Just like me and parents…before they died…"  
>She lowered her head, remembering that very day when she lost her parents, and seeing the tears of her parents as they wrapped their arms around her, using their bodies as a shield to protect their only, beloved daughter.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Amaya…"<em>

* * *

><p>Grinding her teeth together, Amaya screwed her eyes shut, fighting against the pain, pushing back the memories. She was still the same when she was 9 years old. Hardly changing. Still lost in the past.<br>Like a mere web caught in a spider's web, twisted, captured, unable to go free.

Amaya stayed silent as she still remained in the same position, unmoving, still affected by the shock – the horrors – the memories. The pain…

"Tch…" she growled as she heard footsteps coming her way.  
>Straightening he back and hardening her mouth, and blinking away all the memories reflected clearly in her eyes. Her mask that she worn for so long, her thick rimmed glasses hid almost half her face – including her eyes, the eyes which she shown so much emotions. Emotions that people can tell unless they were blind.<br>Her mask…cracked in many places, but still holding strong, her barrier which prevented others bonding with her and her with them.

"Oh! Kaito! It's Amaya!" A girl who looks almost identical to Amaya's sworn enemy. Kagamine Rin.

"Rin, Calm down!" Kaito sighed, "I know you're excited at all… Especially with one who defied and mock Len without any trace of fear."

Amaya's eyes narrowed. "What do you want," She demanded as coldly as she can, when they were a couple of metres away from her.

"Oh! Uh…" the girl, Rin laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of her head, rather nervously, "Well…you see…"

"It's obvious, you're different from you brother, Rin," Amaya stated coolly but with a hint of coldness, "But that doesn't allow me to trust you. Trust isn't something you can get so easily, I haven't trusted anyone for 7 years."

They gasped.

"You…haven't trusted anyone for 7 years!" Kaito exclaimed, his blue eyes widening with shock, "Doesn't that mean you haven't had friends for like…7 years?"

"Maybe," Amaya answered, "It probably isn't worth it."

"You're wrong, Amaya!" Rin exclaimed, completely shocked.

A smirk formed on Amaya's lips, "You've just met me and you think you can befriend me! Think again, do you think I want to befriend _anyone_! Anyone at all!" She stood up and brushed the dirt off her skirt, picking up my bento, "I've been isolated for a long time that I even forgot the word 'Friend' means." At the second last word, her voice trembled, and her mouth went slightly crooked.

"Amaya…" Rin and Kaito said, their eyes softening with sadness and sympathy.

Taking a deep breath, Amaya said in a curt voice again, "And even if you befriend me, nothing will come good out of it. The idiot and his stupid fan-girls will do something but make your life Hell, like they're doing with me, sooner or later that is."

"Amaya," Kaito spoke up, "You're…sad and lonely, right? Really sad and lonely." I turned around and was about to walk off till his words hit me.

'Wh…what!' I thought. Another stab went through my heart as I thought of my past. "Tch, as if," I snorted, "Oh, by the way, Stay away from me." Bitterness filled my voice, giving those 2 a warning.

I walked off, my glasses hiding my eyes well, that were filled with tears, which were already threatening to spill.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kagamine <strong>**Rin ****and ****Kaito~  
>(No <strong>**one****'****s****POV)**

"She lonely," Kaito stated as he continued to watch the back of Tsukino Amaya as she head somewhere, "She's really lonely."

"Poor Amaya…" Rin whispered, "Being isolated for 7 years…That's really sad."

"And that's what made her turn into so cold and heartless, and why she wears a mask a lot," Kaito said.

Rin looked at her friend, "You knew what it was like to be alone?"

Kaito smiled sadly, "Yea…Only for less than 1 year – nothing like what Amaya had to bear. And with Len wanting to make her life Hell, I just hope she stays strong. But first…she needs a friend."

Rin nodded, "Yea, but I hope Len doesn't do anything 'cruel' to her."

"We'll just hope for the best…"

"Yea…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chappie 3! Lol, i remember thinking of Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club for this, and something else. Go to Quizilla for pictures! Thanks for reading, I update whenever i can!**  
><strong>I don't own the Song, 'SPICE' or Kagamine Len, or any of the Vocaloids. I only own the plot of this story and my OC, Tsukino Amaya.<strong>


	5. CHAPTER 4 Bucket, Please

**A/N: Thank you to Azn-Rinny for the support and reviews! And those who faved! :D :D Thanks again!  
>This story is inspired by SPICE! by Kagamine Len, Vocaloid. I don't own him or Vocaloid, if i did, i would make him wear a dress. TEEHEE! :D<br>****I just own my OC, Tsukino Amaya! Story also found on my Quizilla account - which is pretty much the same thing except for pictures. Thanks! **

* * *

><p><strong>|CHAPTER 4| Spice it Up! [Kagamine Len] <strong>

**-Bucket, Please- **

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Recap~<strong>_

_Rin looked at her friend, "You knew what it was like to be alone?" _

_Kaito smiled sadly, "Yea…Only for less than 1 year – nothing like what Amaya had to bear. And with Len wanting to make her life Hell, I just hope she stays strong. But first…she needs a friend."_

_Rin nodded, "Yea, but I hope Len doesn't do anything 'cruel' to her."_

"_We'll just hope for the best…" _

"_Yea…"_

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsukino<strong>**Amaya~**

Amaya growled in frustration as she stalked off – away from those 2 who seemingly gave a 'We just want to be your friends' aura. "It's not like they understand me!" she hissed to no one in particular.  
>They looked at her with such sorrowful eyes filled with pity – it disgusted her, it made her irritated, she clenched her teeth in annoyance. Her shoulders shook with rage, whilst her eyes flamed behind her glasses.<p>

The way that the blue hair idiot – Kaito – looked at her, as if _**he **_of all people, understood! Why did that 'look' affected her so much? Why! _**Why? **_Amaya snarled, as her shoulders kept on trembling with anger.

"Tch…" she growled, and continued on her way.

As soon as she had walked some distance away, her anger slowing cooling off as the minutes ticked by, she heard some 'giggling.'

Amaya snorted. 'Probably that bastard, Kagamine Len flirting around with his '_girlfriends_.' The 'thought of him made her aggravated. The sight of him, made her have a strong desire to _puke_. Oh – and it would be best, if she puked right on his 'so called-handsome face.' Oh, and…maybe a kick or a punch to his nose would be more than sufficient. Oh yes – the sight of him with a broken and bleeding nose brought a sadistic smirk to Amaya's lips. She sighed with bliss at those thoughts, and couldn't help but relish them.

As she kept on walking, the sound of giggles grew louder, till she saw a clearing with girls that were tittering. Those tittering girls, -had enormous blushes on their cheeks as they waved fans and had foods in their hands, as they continued to laugh and 'play around' – whatever they were doing.

"Len-kun!~" one of the fan-girls squealed in delight as she held up a delicious looking cake, "Would you like to try out some of my cake! I woke up at 5a.m in the morning just to bake it for you! Here! I'll feed you!~~"

Len sat up – from wherever he was lying down – probably on a girl's lap. He ruffled his blonde hair, and blinked his cobalt blue eyes. He smirked at the girl who was holding the cake in front of him, who was beaming with adore and love for the blonder.

"Oh," he began, his voice coated with sugar and honey, "Don't we think we should-"

Closing her ears, Amaya mentally threw up in disgust, and quickly walked away, her movements rather stiff, but manage to stay 'quiet' – so that the player and his blind fan-girls wouldn't hear her.

"I wish I had brought a bucket with me, to be more precise – an enormous bucket will be sufficient," Amaya muttered, as obvious hints of repulsion and disgust showed in her voice.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kagamine<strong>**Len~**

Len couldn't help but show a mischievous grin after he saw the_**nerd**_leave, strangely unnoticed by his fan-girls. What was she hiding behind her – glasses –what emotions? Oh yes, would it be the same as his fans? He smirked, sending his fan-girls into la-la land again.

"Len-kun?" the girl who he had his arm around her, said "Something wrong?"

"No, of course not! Especially when you're around me-" he began dramatically, and smiled wolfishly at her. She fainted.

How repetitive. But he never got bored of it. He smirked once again and his eyes followed where Tsukino Amaya had stalked off.

'_She amuses me.' _

* * *

><p>The way she turned up her nose at him, the movement of her grimace of her mouth – the way she clenched her fist as if she wants to throw a heavy punch at his face.<p>

He leaned his chin on his palm, thinking, what would make her aggravated enough to hit him. Even if she did, she wouldn't make it.

But what interests him most of her, were her eyes. Her blue-gray eye, filled with pure hatred for him. But beneath them were many emotions swirling around, making his heart stop. Why did he feel like this? Why did a pang go through his heart when her eye revealed and stared coldly back at his cobalt eyes back then.

"She hates me that much, huh?" Len murmured, "Heh…"

* * *

><p><strong>~End <strong>**of ****School~**

* * *

><p>Amaya stretched as the final bell rang – signalling the end of school. She stiffened a yawn, as she began to pack everything away. Not that there was anything to pack, only a book which she was reading, and yet haven't finished. There weren't any classes, as she noticed earlier on. Len stood up from his desk, as his fan-girls surrounding me, perching on the desks, stood up and fluttered their eyelashes at him.<p>

Amaya choked, and muttered, "I seriously need a bucket."

Kaito, nearby her, seemed to have heard her and snorted, and quickly covered hid it with coughs, as Amaya glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Rin glanced at Kaito worriedly, whose shoulders were still shaking as he kept on coughing, as if he had a cold, Rin's eyes flickered back to her twin brother.

'Is he even my twin now?' She thought, '_He__Changed._' Big time too. Rin even wondered if Len was the same boy who was so kind and sweet to her, back then. She clenched her fist, and bit back the sorrows and tears that were already stinging behind her eyes.

Len barely gave her a glance – it's was as if he didn't even acknowledge her existence anymore. Rin stared at her brother, still glued to her seat, as she watched sadly as he left the room without a glance back at the classroom – or her, with his arms casually swung around 2 lovesick birds.

"_Len__…"_ Rin murmured, as she continued to watch her brother. He never looked back, just kept on smirking and flirting with the girls around him, he left the room, and the girls flocked to his side immediately once he stepped into the hallway.

Their shrills, and laughter faded into the background, as they moved further away from them. Rin stood up, "Kaito," she began, "Let's go."

"Ah- ah, Rin. Oh- Ok." Kaito nodded and stood up as well, and left the room, but before they did, they shot Amaya a glance, from where she was still sitting, staring out the window, ignoring them as if they didn't exist. They left the room, quietly exchanging some words.

Amaya sighed, as soon as they stepped out. "Finally," She muttered and leaned back on her chair as she stretched, "First day, and it was bad enough – actually it was worse than bad."  
>She swiped off her glasses from her face, and blinked a few times, before rubbing her glasses with the hem of the shirt. She stared at the her glasses – her mask, that she had worn for so long, slightly tilting it so she wouldn't see her reflection in the white glass.<br>She sighed again, before looking out of the window.

"_Mum__…__Dad__…__I__miss__you__…" _Amaya murmured, as she stared at the white, fluffy clouds that loomed above her, drifting in the endless sky without a single care in the world.

She tilted her head in confusion as she heard pounding footsteps – coming in this direction of the classroom. Quickly, Amaya shoved her glasses on – just in time as a teacher ran in, breathing heavily as he clutched his folder and looked around the room.

"Oh!" he gasped as he spotted Amaya, "You're that new student! Tsu- Tsuki-san? No! It's…um… Tsuraga? Err…"

"Tsukino," Amaya spoke coldly, as she stared at the teacher, "What do you need?"

"Well…" the teacher fidgeted his fingers as he fumbled with the folder, "I was hoping to catch the class before the final bell rings, so I can inform them of their exams, for this term. But unfortunately, Len – I mean Kagamine-san, has his…uh…"

"I understand what you talking about that," Amaya interrupted, "Please, continue."

"Yea, thanks. So due to _that,_ we weren't able to give the students their exams… I'm concerned…" He gave a hefty sigh, and began to wave his hands in embarrassment as Amaya continued to stare at him, without the slightest hint of emotion, "Ahaha! Don't worry! Don't worry! Don't worry about it!"

"…"

"Oh! Must be bothering you!" the teacher laugh nervously, "But before I leave, may I ask you a favour?"

Amaya nodded in response.

"Well…" he smiled nervously as he poked his index fingers together, "Can you please the clean the blackboard for me?"

Amaya's eyes drifted towards the blackboard, and had got a shock, inwardly. I raised an eyebrow as I continued to stare at the board. Every corner and space, were filled with "OMG, I 3 U, LEN-KUN! KYAAH! /" "LEN-KUN! YOU'RE SO KAWAII!~~" "LEN-KUN, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SOOOOOO HAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTT! 3" And so all, with something related to 'Len.'

She seriously wanted to throw up. Swallowing back the disgust that she wants to emphasize so clearly, she breathed and nodded. "I have time, so I'll do it," she replied.

"Really!" The teacher's eyes brightened, "Thank you so much! Don't forget to dust it off and stuff! Anyway, I sorry to burden you with this! I need to go to a meeting as soon as possible! Thank you, Tsu- Tsukino-san!" He dashed off, leaving the Amaya alone once again. It didn't matter to her. She was always alone ever since her parents died. No one came close to her heart once again. No one. No one at all. She sighed again, and picked up her school briefcase, and walked towards the blackboard. Sighing again, as she picked up the blackboard duster, and dropped her school brief case, before rubbing out the chalk on the board. Her nose twitched, as the dust floated in the air as she still continued swiping. She coughed, and quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

She grimaced in revulsion as the words on the blackboard, seem to enlarge and jeer at her, much to her displeasure. With satisfaction, she swiped off those disgusting words and swiped the board again, making it seem spotless.

She gave a nod – satisfied as she step back to examine the board. There was no more chalk on it, much to her pleasure. Taking the 2 blackboard dusters, she went over to the opened window, and began banging them together, causing the dust to fly into the air, drifting above her.

Her bottom lip curled with strong distaste, and coughed due to large amount of dust. She hissed in annoyance as those stupid erased words – though erased, popped into her head, without warning.

"I need a bucket."

* * *

><p><strong>-~o0O0o~-<strong>

* * *

><p>Amaya stared up at the sky in wonder, her eyes wide behind her glasses, as her fingers rested upon the fence which prevented her from falling down from the room. She stared as the white, fluffy clouds drifted slowly above her. The wind blew gently against her, her long raven-black hair flying, her bangs blown back and forth. She sighed as she glanced at her watch. School had ended an hour ago, and there she was. Standing on the school roof without a single care in the world.<p>

And least…it was peace and quiet. No stupid fan-girls screaming and giggling. Seriously, it annoys her so much that she wanted to give them a good punch! Seriously.

Amaya sighed again. "I better go home…" she muttered. She picked up her school briefcase and walked over to the exit of the roof, she looked back over to the endless sky again as she swung open the door, and left. The door slammed shut behind her, as she went down the stairs.

As she entered the hallway – of where her classroom is situated, she heard something…strange.  
>Taking cat-like steps, she lightly stepped onto the floor as she advanced closer to her classroom where the 'strange sounds' seem to be coming from. She froze.<p>

"_Oh…L-Len-kun!~~" _

'_**WHERE**__**'**__**S **__**THAT **__**BUCKET **__**WHEN **__**I **__**NEED **__**IT!**__**'**_ Amaya roared fiercely in her mind.


	6. CHAPTER 5  Disgust

**|CHAPTER 5| Spice it Up! [Kagamine Len] **

**-Disgust- **

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Recap~<strong>_

_As she entered the hallway – of where her classroom is situated, she heard something…strange.  
>Taking cat-like steps, she lightly stepped onto the floor as she advanced closer to her classroom where the 'strange sounds' seem to be coming from. She froze. <em>

"_Oh…L-Len-kun!~~" _

'_**WHERE****'****S ****THAT ****BUCKET ****WHEN ****I ****NEED ****IT!****'** Amaya roared fiercely in her mind._

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsukino <strong>**Amaya****'****s ****POV~**

I'd never felt so much disgust and hatred for someone in my entire stuff. Not even the drunken driver whose car had crashed into my parents' car with incredible force, which soon killed them – and that driver, whom I loathe so much can't even compete with the player. _That_…Kagamine Len. I _**hated**_ him the first time I saw him, his stupid arrogance and overwhelming ego. I even _loathe_ the way he speaks, the way he breathes, his stupid smirks and actions. His flirtatious attitude. **I ****HATE ****IT! ****I ****HATE ****HIM!**

And before my eyes, in the classroom...I can feel my stomach twisting and turning, as I stood, dumbstruck with my eyes widened in horror and disgust as I watched the scene before me, in a crack that I had slid the door slightly – which is enough for me to see what is going on in the classroom.

I swallowed hard, pushing down the heavy urge to throw up. The scene for me…I can't even describe it… It's just too revolting to describe. How should I describe this?

**[CENSORED]**

**[A/N: I'M SORRY! I really don't want to describe it. PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME! SORRY!] **

* * *

><p>…I screwed my nose in disgust, and felt the wave of nausea hit me again. I stumbled back, my foots stumbling loudly on the floor, causing the moaning to cease, and the horrible sound of the screech of the tables' legs being moved against the floor.<p>

"Tch…" I growled softly, as I felt my stomach turn over, and without any hesitation, I thundered down the empty hallway, looking for the nearest bathroom.

I stormed into the empty toilets, throwing open the door of the tiny compartment, not caring the slightest as the door slammed loudly as it connected with the wall. I fell onto my knees, my school briefcase fell to the floor, as I knelt over the toilet. I opened my mouth, and screwed my eyes shut. The wave of nausea hit me again as beads of sweat dripped down my forehead.

* * *

><p>My fingers fumbled clumsily on the flusher, pressing it weakly. I opened my eyes to see the floor blurring and multiplying before me. I breathed heavily and slowly, wiping my mouth, grimacing at the bitter taste at the back of my throat.<p>

As my vision cleared, and my dizziness stopped, I slowly got to my feet, clutching my stomach with one hand and holding my school briefcase with the other. I opened the door of the compartment, and stepped over the to sink. I twisted the tap, and cupped the water with my hands as the water gushed out. I rinsed my mouth several times, the bitter taste finally gone. I sighed and bent over the sink, and plucked my glasses off, cupping my hands once again as I splashed the cold water onto my face. I sighed in relief.

I straightened up, and opening my eyes to see my reflection in the mirror. My eyes widened horror and shock.

The reflection in the mirror imitated my movements, her mouth gasping in shock, her arm slightly raised as if to defend herself. The two blue – grey eyes stared back with shock and horror. Those eyes…my mother's eyes…  
>I saw my mother as if she was standing right in front of me. I could see her smile in happiness, the same blue-grey eyes lighting up in happiness as she laughed.<p>

"_Mum…"_

Tears sprang to my eyes, and slid down my cheeks. I don't know why I was crying…

The reflection's eyes filled with tears, as they endlessly poured down. Her raven, black hair draped down her back, and some bangs lied in front. The same hair colour as my father's.

My eyes clouded with memories, as I thought of my Father. His ruffled, raven black hair drooped across his eyes, as he laughed hysterically, with tears of laughter springing to his eyes, his happy grin full of mischief and joy as he continued to laugh.

"_Dad__…" _the word sprang from my lips before I could even stop them. I fell to my knees, and slid down to the floor.

He…was just in front of my eyes…no…I can see my parents as if they were still alive, their faces were flushed with joy, as they smiled and laughed. Her eyes twinkled, his hair messy and slightly spiked.

* * *

><p>"<em>Doesn't Amaya-chan resemble her father, except she has her mother's eyes and her lovely smile?" <em>

* * *

><p>My fingers touched my cheeks, and slid down to the chin. <em>My <em>_father__'__s __face_.  
>I stared at my hands, the long and slender fingers trembled with every breath I took. I slowly stood up to face the mirror. The blue-grey eyes stared back at me, with tears pouring down, drop after drop. <em>My<em>_mother__'__s__eyes_.

"_Mum__…__Dad__…__!_"

I could feel the trauma sweeping through me, stabbing. I slumped down to the floor once again, my glasses clattered soundlessly as it fell to the floor. I buried my face in my hands, crying, hiccupping with every breath I took. The tears wouldn't stop…_why__…__?_

I sobbed endlessly, "M-mum…D….D-dad…why…" I cried out, tears still pouring down my face, "W…why! Why did you have to die? Why couldn't _I_ have died instead of you?"

* * *

><p>I don't know how much time I had spent, slumped on the floor, tears still falling out of my eyes, drop after drop. I still feel the trauma affecting me, as I sat there.<p>

I took a deep breath, and slowly stood up, my knees shaking and struggling to stand. I took my glasses, and shoved on without any hesitations.

I stared at my reflection, the huge glasses with white frames covering almost half my face. At least…I won't have to see my of my face – no, my features similar to my _Father_'s face, and my _Mother_'s eyes. I picked up my school briefcase, turned around sighing heavily. I stepped forward and froze as I heard soft footsteps padding into the Bathroom.

I froze as the person emerged from behind wall.

"Kagamine," I uttered, my eyes widening. What was he doing in the _**GIRLS**__**' **__**TOILETS**_!

* * *

><p><strong>~Kagamine <strong>**Len****'****s ****POV~**

My eyes flickered towards the girl standing in front of me. I knew whoever had seen _it_must have ran towards the toilets or whatever. Not to my surprise, it was this **Nerd**, standing in front of me right now.

"So, _nerd_," I jeered at her, "Had fun 'peeking'?" I smirked at her, without no shame what I had done.

She didn't move a muscle, but I saw her hands tightened on the grip of her school briefcase, her knuckles whitening. Instead of answering, she walk pass me, not uttering a sound, but I saw her cheeks stained with tears as she walked past.

"H-hey," I said, trying to catch her attention. She ignored me, but I noticed her head bowed down as she approached the exit of toilets. I stared at her in confusion, as I saw a tear slid silently down her cheek just before she left.

Only one single thought went through my mind, _'__Why __was __she __crying?__'_

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsukino <strong>**Amaya~****  
>(No <strong>**one****'****s ****POV)**

"I'm home," Amaya said tonelessly as she entered her home – which happens to be an apartment. Of course, no one answered – as usual.

Dropping the briefcase to a nearby chair, she walked overly to table, where a photo stood. A man with his arm around a woman who was cradling a baby in her arms smiled at the camera. Their eyes shone just like back then, even the baby seem to be happy, as it reached out it's tiny hand towards her parents.

"Mum…Dad…" Amaya uttered, as tiny tears slid down her cheeks. She swallowed hard, and pursed her lips into a straight, grim line. Without uttering a sound, she moved away, ignoring the tears that flowed freely down her cheeks once again.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kagamine <strong>**Len~****  
>(No <strong>**one****'****s ****POV)**

My fingers absentmindedly stroked the back of the girl's hand, as I stared into space, ignoring her fluttering eyelashes and winks, trying to get my attention. My mind continued to drift back to the newly transferred student, Tsukino Amaya. Tons of questions flew into my mind – but they meant the same thing _"__Why__was__she__crying?__" _Sure, I seen plenty of girls cried before – because I broke up with them, or because I didn't pay them the attention they desired, or something ridiculous – but it's always something related to me. But Amaya…the way she walked with her knees slightly trembling as if she'd been sitting on the ground for a long time, and the silent tear that slid down her cheek from her hidden eyes… _Why_ do I feel this way? I never felt it before…

"Len?" the girl sitting across me smiled flirtatiously, battling her eyelashes.

"Oh yes?" I smirked back, "So where were we?"

"Oh, you know that stupid, little pathetic, new student_,__I-totally-__**like**__-forgot-her-name_," she continued, as she closely examined her manicured nails without taking her lustful eyes off me.

"Yea, that _**NERD**_," I jeered, much to her delight.

"Oh yes! The _**NERD**_!" she squealed, she battled her eyelashes once again, "Ah, Len-kun! You're so smart, aren't you!" She giggled once again, "Well, I was thinking that – you know how we should 'completely destroy her life' – _like __totally_! So any plans, Len-kun?"

I smirked again, "As a matter of fact, I do."

She gasped and smirked as well, "Well," she leaned closer over to me – so I can smell her vanilla shampoo scent, her eyes became filled with lust and desire.

A smirk twitched at the corners of my mouth again, as I pulled her towards my lap. It was so easy to twist these girls around my finger. I enjoyed manipulating them to my wishes, even if they would sacrifice the most important to them, and disgrace their reputation. I licked my lips, savouring my thoughts and silent pleasures.

A thought struck me.

_Tsukino Amaya. _

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: I'm sorry for the lack of updates! == I had some Stupid Writer's block that kept on "blocking" my way. Sheesh.  
>And the "CENSORED" bit...i'm sorry about that...I don't like those kind of scenes...yucky.<br>If you didn't understand why Amaya was in a trauma, here's an explanation why: "****When Amaya sees "herself" in the mirror, she sees her parent - she doesn't see herself, and it's sad because she sees no point in her existence and despises herself because she believes that her parents died because of her." But don't worry, she will "overcome" it soon! ^^ ]**


	7. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

****Sorry to disappoint you guys, but this isn't a new chapter.

I'm really sorry to say this, but I decided to discontinue this story. Yes, I'm running away from my responsibilities as an author to complete this story. *coughs*

To be honest, this was like the second story I wrote on fanfiction on this account, and then now I realise that this OC, Tsukino Amaya has a few Mary-Sue-ish qualities (sad past, quite pretty beneath the glasses - cliché nerdy/ugly looking girl takes off glasses (or undergoes beauty transformation) to be pretty etc.), and I realised that I didn't understand the song, "SPICE!" 100%.

I also got pretty tired of this story, so that's why I decided to discontinue this, not to mention I began to lose interest in Vocaloid.

But BIG thanks to these people:

Azn-Rinny

Guest

InuLover153

LenHanabusaShiki

NarikoKaori

ReturnOfTheWings

wisarute7

and to those who read this story :) I really appreciate it.

But my biggest thanks goes to Azn-Rinny, who supported this story whole-heartedly, and gave me a review for each chapter. You should also check out her stories! ^_^ She's a fan of Vocaloid.

HOWEVER, if there is anyone who would like to take this story and re/write this story - using my OC, plot or whateverso, please message me. - Because it's like "this story is for sale." lol *coughs*

Once again, I'm really sorry, but I'm happy because there's people who read this story and so forth.

-ace1queen


End file.
